


Paalam (sa halik mong matamis)

by cosmikken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NaritoKami2017, Tagalog, basura po huhu
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmikken/pseuds/cosmikken
Summary: Akala ni Jongin okay lang ang lahat. Akala niya lang.





	Paalam (sa halik mong matamis)

**Author's Note:**

> Entry para sa #NaritoKami2017

_[Ika-1 ng Hulyo, taong 2017. Luneta Park.]_

 

_Tik._

Isang beses na pagtanggi ni Kyungsoo sa imbitasyon niyang magbakasyon sa ibang bansa.

_Tok._

Dalawang beses na hindi niya kapiling si Kyungsoo sa kaarawan niya tuwing ika-14 ng Enero.

_Tik._

Tatlong beses na umuwing mag-isa sa shared apartment nila ni Kyungsoo. Tatlong date na natapos nang hindi man lang nasisimulan.

_Tok-_

 

Naistorbo ang pagbibilang niya sa bawat lumilipas na Segundo pati na rin ang patong-patong na akusasyon ni Jongin sa nobyo nang marinig ang pag-ring ng phone niya. Si Kyungsoo, tumatawag.

Hindi niya pa nasasagot ang telepono ngunit parang alam niya na kung ano ang magiging takbo ng usapan at kung saan ito patungo.

Inabot niya ang phone mula sa loob ng basket ng mga pagkain at pinindot ang answer button, “Soo! Malapit ka na ba?” masiglang bati niya kay Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya. Kunyari ay okay lang ang lahat. Kunyari ay walang problema.

“Jongin? Sorry, nawala sa isip ko. May pasyente kasi akong kinakailangang i-monitor ngayong araw. Paperworks naman ang kaharap ko ngayong gabi,” sabay buntong-hininga ng binata.

Hindi na bago ang ganitong eksena nitong huling taon na pagsasama nila. Si Jongin, na naghihintay sa kung saan sila dapat magkikita kahit lagpas na sa napag-usapang oras at wala pa ring Kyungsoo na sumusulpot. Si Jongin, na kung hindi pa maaalalang tawagan ni Kyungsoo upang mag- _sorry nawala kasi sa isip ko, I promise this will be the last time Jongin_ , ay hindi pa uuwi sa shared apartment nila. Si Jongin, na laging naghihintay… sa wala.

“Ah ganun ba? Sige, pwede naman nating iurong sa ibang araw na lang,” Bakit pa ba umasa si Jongin na may aabangan siya ngayong gabi.

“I’m so sorry, Jongin babawi na lang ako. Sa sabado? Okay na ba? Happy anniversary,” pabulong nitong sabi. Rinig ni Jongin ang pagod sa boses ni Kyungsoo. Pagod sa trabaho? Sa lagay ng relasyon nilang dalawa? Hindi niya alam.

“Okay lang, Soo. Sa sabado ‘diba? Promise mo ‘yan ha. Happy anniversary!” nakangiting sagot ni Jongin. Kung pagpapanggap na parang walang tensyon sa pagitan nilang dalawa lang ang paraan para hindi nila marating ang dulo, siguro ay kakapit pa siya. Aasa. Magpapakatanga.

Hindi na binigyang pansin pa ni Jongin ang naunang pangako na binitawan ni Kyungsoo nitong umaga, na magce-celebrate sila ni Jongin ng anibersaryo nila. Sana ay alam ni Kyungsoo na kahit limang minuto lang ang ilaan nitong oras para kay Jongin ngayong gabi ay okay lang sa kanya. Pero oo nga pala, nawala sa isip nito na anibersaryo nila ngayong araw. Nawala sa isip nito si Jongin.

Sabay ng pagbaba ni Jongin ng phone niya ang pagbaba rin ng kurba sa kanyang labi.

Humiga siya sa damuhan at tumingin sa langit. Mukhang nakikiayon sa kanya ang panahon. Walang bituin ngayong gabi at mukhang mabigat ang dala ng bawat ulap. Bagama’t malamig ang simoy ng hangin, walang gaanong tao na namamasyal, hindi katulad ng mga normal na araw sa Luneta Park.

_Siguro nasa kani-kanilang bahay, nagka-kape, kasama ang kanilang kabiyak o kasintahan, naisip niya._

Hindi niya alam kung kailan nagsimula ang pagbabago na nakita niya kay Kyungsoo, o kung ano ang naging dahilan. Pero nararamdaman niya na ang mabagal na pagdulas ng kamay nito mula sa magkahawak nilang mga kamay, sa malamig nitong mga yakap, sa segundong tinagal ng pagdampi ng kanilang mga labi.  
Pero susubukan niyang ayusin. Bukas na bukas din, sisimulan niyang ibalik sa dati: hihigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo, sasalubungin si Kyungsoo ng isang mainit na yakap tuwing uuwi mula sa trabaho nito,saka hahalik sa labi nito at bubulong ng _mahal kita_ (lagi naman niyang nababanggit kay Kyungsoo na mahal niya ito, pero siguro ay kulang pa).

  
_Tik._

Muling umupo si Jongin at sinimulang ligpitin ang dapat na sana ay maliit na piknik para sa kanilang dalawa.

_Tok._

‘Yung paboritong pagkain ni Kyungsoo na inorder niya pa sa isa sa mga paborito nitong kainan ay malamig na. Parang si Kyungsoo, sa kanya.

_Tik._

Isang beses na pagtanggi ni Kyungsoo sa imbitasyon niyang magbakasyon sa ibang bansa.

_Tok._

Dalawang beses na hindi niya kapiling si Kyungsoo sa kaarawan niya tuwing ika-14 ng Enero.

_Tik._

Tatlo− hindi, apat. Apat na beses na umuwing mag-isa sa shared apartment nila ni Kyungsoo. Apat na date na natapos nang hindi man lang nasisimulan.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_[Ika-1 ng Hunyo, taong 2016. Manila Bay.] – isang taon bago ang lahat_

_Palubog na pala ang araw_. Napagtanto ni Jongin matapos tumingala mula sa pagkakatitig sa kanyang camera. Medyo maulap nitong mga nakaraang araw. Madalas ay pinaghalong puti at bughaw ang makikita, minsan ay sumusulyap ang liwanag sa pagitan ng dalawa. Pero ngayong hapon, mukhang nagbabadyang bumagsak ang ulan ngunit hindi pa rin paaawat ang hinog na kulay ng araw sa pagpapapansin.

Inangat ni Jongin ang camera niya at tinutok sa kung anong nasa harap niya. May mga ilang minuto pa siguro bago magtagpo ang araw at ang linya sa pagitan ng langit at Manila Bay. Ilang minuto na lang din ang hinihintay niya bago dumating si Kyungoo para mapanood nila ang sunset ng magkasama.

Malapit lang ang photography studio niya sa Manila Bay at ang ospital kung saan nagtatrabaho si Kyungsoo kaya naman madalas ay dito sila nagpupunta lalo na kung may okasyon. Katulad ngayon.

Kinapa ni Jongin ang phone niya sa bulsa at excited na tinext si Kyungsoo.

To: Kyungsoo  
From: Jongin

_nasaan ka na!_ ☺☺☺

Mga ilang minuto pa ang lumipas bago nakatanggap si Jongin ng reply mula sa binata. _Nagd-drive na siguro_ , naisip niya.

To: Jongin  
From: Kyungsoo

_Maling punctuation mark ‘yang ginamit mo, Jongin._

Natawa si Jongin. Trust Kyungsoo to notice and call him out sa maling paggamit niya ng exclamation point.

Magrereply na sana siya ulit nang mapansin niya ang pamilyar na itim na sedan sa di ka layuan. Palabas na si Kyungsoo, may bitbit na take-out galing sa paborito nilang resto at cute na cute sa dress shirt na suot nito.

Nakangising kinuha ni Jongin ang camera at itinutok ito kay Kyungsoo na ngayo’y naglalakad na habang sinisipat nito ang binata sa parte ng Baywalk kung saan lagi silang nakapwesto. Napansin ni Jongin mula sa lente na nakatingin na ito sa kanya, nakangiti at lakad takbong lumalapit. Ilang segundo pa’y nasa harap na niya ito.

“Wow, hindi ka man lang lumapit para tulungan akong magbuhat,” pabirong sabi ni Kyungsoo habang inaabot kay Jongin ang dala niyang, “Isang bucket ng manok? The best ka talaga!”

“Nasaan ang beer? Walang beer?” Tinapik ni Jongin ang space sa tabi niya at agad namang umupo si Kyungsoo, pagkakuwa’y umakbay si Jongin sa binata para mas lumapit pa ito.

“Miyerkules pa lang ngayon ‘no. Ayokong pumasok bukas ng may hangover, alam mo namang naka-duty ako bukas.”

“Anniversary naman natin eh. Okay lang ‘yun,” ani ni Jongin na naka-nguso pa na parang batang pinagkaitan ng paborito niyang laruan.

“Hindi pwede, marami akong gagawin bukas,” sabi naman ni Kyungsoo na ginaya si Jongin sa pagmamaktol nito. Napatawa na lang si Jongin dahil minsan lang gawin ito ni Kyungsoo lalo na at nasa pampublikong lugar pa sila ngayon.

 

_Limang minuto._

“Ayan na, malapit na ‘yung sunset! Kyungsoo, tumalikod ka, kailangan natin mag-picture!” excited na sigaw ni Jongin sa kasintahan na sa sobrang excited niya ay kung anu-anong bits na ng manok na kinakain niya ang lumabas sa bibig niya. Napatayo naman si Kyungsoo dahil dito at pinitik sa noo ang tumatawang binata, “Jongin! Kadiri ka. Mas malala ka pa sa pamangkin mong five years old.”

“Oo na, oo na. Umupo ka na ulit dito para makapag-selfie na tayo bago bumaba yung araw, dalian mo.”

“Para namang ngayon mo lang nakita ‘yung sunset sa Manila Bay. Ilang picture na ba ang meron tayo kasama niyan?” Umupo na ulit si Kyungsoo ayon sa request ni Jongin. Lagi kasi silang may picture kasama ang sunset sa Manila Bay kada dayo nila.

_Tatlong minuto._

Nakailang shots na si Jongin pero hindi pa rin siya kuntento. Tumayo ito, lumakad sandali palayo at itinutok ang camera sa nakaupong si Kyungsoo. Iniluhod niya ang isang tuhod at pabirong sumigaw ng directions na ibinibigay niya sa mga nakakatrabaho niyang mga baguhang models, “Siglahan mo naman! Give me energy! Ayan, ‘onti pa! Point your toes! Don’t forget your face expression!”

“Huy Jongin, ano ba para kang gago diyan. Umayos ka, nakatingin na sila sa ‘tin oh! Wag kang sumigaw!”

_Isang minuto_.

Tumatawang bumalik si Jongin sa pagkakaupo niya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at mabilis na itinapat ang lente ng camera sa hiyang-hiya na mukha ni Kyungsoo, “Baliw ka talaga.”

“Baliw sa’yo,” Tatawa-tawa nitong sagot. “Happy Anniversary, Kyungsoo! Mahal kita,” tumingin ito sa direksyon ni Kyungsoo at saka’y saglit na humalik sa labi nito.

“Happy Anniversary, Jongin,” nakangiti nitong sabi.

“Ang tagal na rin pala natin ‘no. Pang-anim na taon na natin ‘to. Buti hindi ka pa sawa sa ‘kin?” pagbibiro ni Jongin.

“Jongin,” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa papalubog na araw, may suot na pilit na ngiti sa mga labi, may iba sa mga mata, _may mali_.

Inilipat na lang ni Jongin ang tingin sa magkahawak nilang kamay.

Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang balikat ni Jongin at sinabing “Tingnan mo, palubog na.”

Tumango si Jongin ngunit hindi tumingala mula sa pagkakatingin sa magkahawak nilang kamay. Nagiisip at kinukumbinsi ang sarili na huwag nang isipin ang nakita niya ( _lumalabo na siguro ang mata ko dahil sa flash ng camera, naisip niya_ ), na huwag ng bigyan pansin ang itsura ng mga pudpod na kuko ni Kyungsoo (mukhang nitong mga nakaraang araw niya lang kinagat ang mga ito, isang bad habit ni Kyungsoo kapag may iniisip ito. _Pero bakit hindi mo na lang sabihin sakin mahal ko, anong bumabagabag sa’yo?_ ) at kung bakit hindi sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang tanong niya.

Tinuon na ni Jongin ang tingin sa palubog na araw. Nagsisimula nang magdikit ang mga dulo.

_Labinlimang segundo._

Tahimik nilang pinanood ang mabilis na pagbaba ng araw. Maingay ang paligid. Maraming batang humahagikhik. Mga sigaw ng magulang na _mag-ingat baka ka madapa!_ Ang banayad na paghampas ng tubig. Pati na rin ang tunog ng mabilis na pag-arangkada ng mga sasakyan.

_Tatlong segundo._

Ang liwanag na hatid ng siyudad na lamang ang nakikita.

_Dalawa._

Bakit pakiramdam ni Jongin ay _nagsisimula na ang dulo?_

_Isa_.

_Lumubog na_. Napagtanto ni Jongin matapos ilipat ang tingin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo mula sa saglit na pagtitig niya sa bumabang araw. _Lumubog na._

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat kay A sa suporta, hindi lang sa fic na ito kundi pati na rin sa mga kung anu-anong problemang hatid ng life. <3 Maraming salamat na rin sa kantang Halik ng Kamikazee. Doon medyo inspired ang fic na ito. Doon din galing ang title hahaha. Sana okay lang ang 1.7k na gawa kong ito. :)


End file.
